youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Chief
Chief is a hunting dog in The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2. He Played Mufasa in The Hound King, The Peabody King, The Underdog King, The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Dalmatian Dog King, The Toon Dog King, The Scooby Doo King, The Cartoon Dog King, The Classic Dog King, The Big Red Dog King, The Space Dog King, The Pink Dog King, The Purple Dog King, The Yellow Dog King, The Country Dog King, The White Dog King, The Bulldog King, The Brown Dog King, The St. Bernard King, The Hong Kong Phooey King, The Blue Dog King, The Goofy King, The Dog Wonder King, The Kipper King (KipperandFriends Style), The Gromit King, The Brian Griffin King, The Green Dog King, The Snoopy Dog King, The Pink Dog King (Courage&Twilight4ever), The Courage King (CourageandTwilightintheNight Style), The Barnyard Dog King, The Droopy King, The Gray Bulldog King, The Fairy Dog King, The Family Dog King, The Vampire Dog King, The Superstar Dog King, The Bathound King, The Marmaduke King, The Courage King (Courage&TwilightFan360 Style), The Pig King (Starlight&Wilbur4ever), The Courage King (DisneyandHasbroFan360 Style), The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever), The Bolt King, The Dodger King (Rita&Dodger4ever), The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style), The Courage King (Disney&CartoonNetworkFan360 Style), The Pink Dog King (Disney&NicktoonFan360 Style), The Pink Pig King (WilburandFriends Style), The Jake the Dog King, The Animal King (RuntandRitaFan360 Version), The Peabody King (PeabodyRockz Style), The Pink Dog King (HasbroandDiscoveryFamilyFan360 Style), The Dog King (BuzzSawLouieFan360 Style), The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style), The Brown Puppy Dog King, The Pet Dog King, and The Courage King He is a lion He Played Kerchak in Prince Charmingzan, Prince Derek (Tarzan), Bugszan, Gruzan, Prince Phillip (Tarzan), Blu (Tarzan), and Spiritzan He is a gorilla He Played Maurice in Beauty and the Kong, Beauty and the Obi-Wan Kenobi, Beauty and the Ant, Beauty and the Bulldog, Beauty and the Luiz, Beauty and the Sponge, Beauty and the Bulldog (Starlight&Wilbur4ever), Beauty and the Deer (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style), Beauty and the Gorilla (Disney&NicktoonFan360 Style), and Beauty and the Luiz (CartoonNetworkandHannaBarberaRockz Style) He is a papa He Played The Great Prince of the Forest in Courambi, Mr. Peabodyambi, Charambi, and Cliffordambi He is a deer He Played Mr. Nezzer in Pet AnimalTales He Played Sam Parrish in Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) He is son's dad He Played King Triton inKing TritonThe Little Harrington, The Little Sasha, The Little Mer-Twilight (CourageandFriends Style), The Little Mer-Twilight (Courage&TwilightFan360 Style), The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle, The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle's Beginning He is a merman He Played Zeus in Charliecules, Couragecules, Cliffordcules, Pongocules, Mr. Peabodycules, Spikecules (SpikeandAleuRockz Style), Couragecules (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style), and Astrocules He is a god He Played The Sultan in Courageladdin He is a father He Played King Stefan in Sleeping Beauty (400Movies Style) He Played Fa Zhou in Twilightlan, Brandylan Harrington, Brainylan, Twilightlan (Courage&TwilightFan360 Style), and Twilightlan (CourageandFriends Style) He is a father He Played Tarzan's Father in Couragezan He is a father He Played Patou in Rock-A-Llama He is a dog He Played Beast in Beauty and the Chief, Beauty and the Chief (PrinceDerekandPrincessOdetteFan360 Style), Beauty and the Hunter Dog, and Beauty and the Hunting Dog He is a Beast He Played Adult Simba in The Grey Hound King He is a lion He Played King Stefan in Sleeping Beauty (400Movies Animal Style) He is a king Portayals: * In The Cat and the Mouse (CourageandFriends Style), and The Courage and the Tigger Chief Played by Mufasa Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoons Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Animals Category:Chief and Georgette Category:Romantic Couples Category:The Day I Fall in Love Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Style Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360